The Thing that She Needs
by rohasshiki
Summary: Meeting Yukihira Souma is an experience to say the least. But for Arato Hisako, perhaps she'll find that he has something that she needs. Something that she would have never found otherwise. AU, Feedback appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Arato Hisako was never number one. In fact, she was far from it: at best, she was only ever number two.

Living a life behind the power of the God's Tongue left her in awe and respect. And yet, it also gave her a mindset of inferiority: she would never overcome that which she admired.

It is simply part of human mentality. One cannot surpass that which they revere.

And without a doubt, Arato Hisako reveres Erina Nakiri.

Anybody paying attention would notice it right away. From the loving way that she calls her "Erina-sama" to the very fact that she is voluntarily employed as a secretary, Hisako looks up to Erina.

Yet these thoughts aren't ones that are constantly thought about by Hisako. Rather, she's currently looking through a schedule to find Erina's next event to go to.

"Ah, Erina-sama. Next up for the day is the test for the new applicants for Tootsuki."

Erina flips her hair. "Alright, though I don't know why I should go. There's probably nothing there but third rate cooks. How could they possibly please my God's Tongue?"

Hisako clasps her clipboard to her chest. "Well, your grandfather wanted it so we shouldn't make him upset..."

Erina sighs tiredly. "All these events and tastings... What exactly does he want from me? Half the time, all this food I'm trying isn't even _close_ to worthy of my palette."

As the car that Hisako called for arrives, she and Erina both step into the back seat. The driver begins the drive towards the testing facility.

"Erina-sama, I'm sure he's doing it for you. You are family, after all."

Erina seems to shudder a little bit. "Family, huh?" She shakes her head and rests her chin on her hands, looking outside the window at the passing scenery. "But, yeah, I guess I'll just go with it for now..."

Hisako smiles at the sight of Erina's acceptance. "That's the spirit, Erina-sama! I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

Erina turns to face her loyal secretary. Seeing her eager support, she can't help but return the smile, ever so slightly. "Thanks, Hisako. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Seeing Erina smile, Hisako is ecstatic. In her opinion, making Erina-sama smile is one of the few things that's even better than her cooking.

As if remembering something, Hisako perks up. "Ah, that's right. Erina-sama, here are the profiles for all the applicants."

Erina doesn't even bother to turn her head. "I don't need to see them. Their background and such won't matter when all of them give up. They're nothing but third rate cooks, so I doubt any of them will even have the courage to take my test."

Hisako, wide eyed at Erina's confidence and grace, only nods. "O-ok, Erina-sama. As you wish."

And so the rest of the ride proceeds in peace and quiet, just as Erina likes it.

* * *

Yukihira Souma looked at the crowd in disbelief.

"Wooow, there sure are a lot of people here. Are they all chefs?"

Someone to his left speaks up.

"Yeah, we're all here to take the Tootsuki entrance test. We have people from some of the most distinguished cooking families in the world applying here."

As the speaker steps into view, Souma rubs the back of his head. "That so? Man, it sure looks like it's gonna be tough to beat all of these people..."

The other guy crosses his arms. "Hah? What do you mean, beat people? These people are the best of the best. I bet you won't even pass the exam."

Souma looks him in the eye. "Yeah, maybe not, hehe. But if I don't, I won't ever be able to show my face at Yukihira's ever again."

"Yukihira's? What's that?"

"Oh, it's my family's restaurant. A nice little diner, I guess."

"Hahahaha! A family diner? Get lost, kid. You've got no chance against the rest of us! Hahaha!"

Souma smiles blankly. "That so? Well, good luck to you I guess!" Then his eyes grow serious. "But don't be too surprised when I beat you guys."

"Hah! Whatever, kid."

The jerk makes his way to the front of the crowd, leaving Souma behind. Before he has any time to react, though, a black car pulls up in front of the crowd. As the door opens, a girl with long blond hair emerges. Following her is a reddish short haired girl who looks rather intense.

At the sight of the pair, almost every student cries out in terror and runs away from the exam location. _What're they so afraid of?_

Souma sights the guy he was talking to earlier running away as well. Grabbing his arm, Souma asks him about what's going on.

"Don't you know her?!" The guy sputters in a half craze. "That's Nakiri Erina! The wielder of the God's Tongue! They say that if she rejects your dish, you'll be blacklisted in the cooking world forever! Ah, get me out of here!"

The poor guy, snot dripping and tears falling, scampers his way out of the room.

Souma, on the other hand, stands his ground. _All I have to do is make her say my food tastes good? Well, should be easy enough..._

* * *

Hisako stood there nonchalantly. Again, every student ran away from the glory that is Erina-sama. She had been right. There were no students worthy of challenging her God's Tongue.

"Well, Hisako, looks like I was right. They all ran away, so there's no one to test. I suppose I have a bit of free time now, right?"

Flipping through her papers, Hisako nods. "Yup, Erina-sama! You're free for the next hour or so."

Erina smiles devilishly. Raising a hand to her chin, she ponders aloud. "Perhaps I should begin working on a new dish..." Reaching out said hand to caress Hisako's cheek, she continues speaking. "How would you like to get the first taste, Hisako?"

Hisako, completely stunned in Erina-sama's glory, licks her lips and takes a gulp of air, finding herself short on breath. _Erina-sama's new dish..._ She can already feel herself drooling at the thought. What will it be? Something sweet? Savory? Regardless, it will be something delicious...

"E-Erina-sama..."

"Um, hello? This is where I take the entrance test, right?"

Erina takes her hand from Hisako's face in a hurry. Hisako also moves to turn away from Erina and see the new challenger.

 _Um, who is this guy?_

Hisako and Erina both look on at this spiky haired redhead who's wearing a goofy smile.

Erina begins talking while Hisako opens the file with the applicants and begins searching through them.

"W-what? You want to t-take the challenge?"

The challenger scratches his cheek. "Well, yeah. Why else would I be here? This is where it is, right? Do I have wrong building?"

They're not sure why, but this redheaded goofball is really starting to piss both of them off.

"Y-you do know that if you fail in my challenge, then the entire cooking world will shun you for the rest of your life, right? No restaurant will hire you, and you'll never be trusted with food again."

He pulls a headband from his wrist and begins tying it around his forehead. "Well, all I have to do is make you say it tastes good, right? Should be easy enough."

Erina's eye twitches a little. _Does this guy have any idea what he's going up against? I can't wait to see him fail._ She smiles mischievously.

"Alright, fine, you can take my test. The rules are simple." Pulling an egg from the ingredient cart behind her, she displays it for him. "Make a dish using egg in any way you'd like. As long egg is a focus of the dish, anything works."

As he ascends to the cooking area, he seems to be thinking to himself. "Hmm... Eggs, huh? I guess I'll make _that_!"

Hisako, listening in the background, can't help but feel a pique of interest. _That? What could he possibly making to challenge Erina-sama?_

The boy steps up to the stove top, carrying a tray with several ingredients. Hisako didn't see them clearly, but they didn't look all that special. Going back to her papers, she flips through more profiles until the same goofy face shows up. She pokes Erina on the back while the boy starts cooking.

"What is it, Hisako?"

"Erina-sama, look..."

 _Yukihira Souma, huh? He's nothing special, coming from a family diner by the name Yukihira's... Just what is he thinking? Is he stupid?_

Erina must be thinking the same things, as she mutters some thoughts. "A family diner? What is this Yukihira guy thinking?"

Hisako observes the multitude of the pots going on the stove top at the moment. Pots of concealed secrets, boiling on high heat. Yet she still hasn't seen what he plans on doing. There's a pot of rice cooking as well... What is he going to do? There's almost an anticipation, as Hisako can't imagine what Yukihira could possibly pull to please Erina-sama... In fact, she doubts that he'll pass at all.

But she can't help but have a sliver a doubt. Yukihira has a strange determination set in his eyes, one that she wasn't used to seeing. There was so much confidence, even in the face of someone as great as Erina-sama... How could he, knowing now the power that she holds in the cooking world?

Yukihira opens the lid of one of the pots, releasing a cloud of steam as he takes a taste of it.

The scent almost instantly brings Hisako to her knees. She clutches the clipboard to her chest, feeling her knees go weak. She leans on the counter to support herself. _W-what was that? That was... Just chicken, wasn't it? But that scent was so strong and packed with flavor... Just who is this guy?_

"Hm, seems about right!" Yukihira nods as he begins whisking the eggs. _So he's finally preparing the eggs..._

Erina speaks up first. "Yukihira, just what exactly are you making?"

He turns and looks her in the eye.

"Do you really want to know?"

There's an intensity in his eyes and voice that makes both Erina and Hisako gulp.

"J-just hurry up and tell me!"

He holds up a finger. "Furikake gohan!"

Wearing the same goofy smile, Erina's mouth hangs open in disbelief.

Hisako, too can't believe it. _Furikake gohan? That's commoner food! It surely isn't worthy of Erina-sama!_

Erina flips her hair. "Come on, Hisako. We're leaving. This is a joke."

Hisako moves to leave with her, but Yukihira speaks up.

"Oh, really?"

Erina turns to face him. "Yes, really. This is a farce. Commoner food won't satisfy my palette. I live at the pinnacle of gourmet foods and haute cuisine. How could something as simple as furikake gohan please me?"

Yukihira smiles. "I don't know. But you won't either until you try it."

Hisako puts in her opinion. "Erina-sama, it _is_ your job to stay and try. I don't think it can hurt..."

Erina crosses her arms and flips her hair again. "Fine, but I'm telling you it'll be a waste of time."

Yukihira gives a triumphant grin as he turns back to his station.

The sounds and smells of cooking fill the room, as Yukihira pulls out a small bowl. He starts chopping some green onions, with a surprising amount of speed and precision. _He may not be that bad of a chef after all..._

But when he sets the finished product in front of Erina and Hisako, they both stand there in disbelief. _It's the most plain looking egg I've ever seen..._

Erina sighs and begins walking away. "I told you, it would be a joke. Let's go."

Yukihira leans on the counter. "Is that so? Man, it sure would be a shame if you were to not try it..."

Looking at Erina, Hisako knows that she's tempted. The smell is tantalizing. _It looks so plain, but the smell is almost too great to bear... I want to try it too..._

Erina pauses, clearly conflicted. In the end, she turns her back. "It's just a plain egg. It won't be anything special."

Yukihira chuckles. "Oh? But you know, the true beauty of furikake gohan is only seen when it's served..." He takes the bowl and tips it over onto a bowl of white rice. "Over a bed of hot white rice! We call it 'Transforming Furikake Gohan!'"

 _Transforming?_ Hisako peers closely at the bowl of rice, seeing something glimmering. _Wait, what is that?_

Erina looks unamused. "Its bouillon, isn't it? That chicken stock you had going earlier."

Yukihira snaps his fingers. "Ah, you got it! Nice! I used wing tips and boiled them for a long time to create a flavorful stock, which I refrigerated to make into bouillon cubes. The hot rice and egg melts the bouillon, spreading the chicken flavor throughout the fluffy egg and steamy rice, creating an entirely new texture and flavor."

Hisako finds herself drooling a little. _That actually sounds delicious... What kind of cooking is that? I've never seen something like it, but I want... I want to try it..._

Erina looks to be the same way. "F-fine, I guess a little bit wouldn't hurt..."

Breaking a pair of chopsticks, she carefully lifts a piece of egg and rice to her mouth. Both Yukihira and Hisako look on in anticipation. Hisako especially is curious to see Erina-sama's reaction.

Slowly chewing the bite, Erina closes her eyes and scowls.

Yukihira pokes fun at Erina, much to Hisako's annoyance. "So? Is it good or not? It's pretty good, isn't it?"

Erina scowls as she continues chewing, leaning on the counter as her knees seem to go weak. "Shut up!"

Hisako hasn't tasted it, but she can only imagine what it must taste like. _The flavors of the chicken and egg, with the hot rice... I'm sure that it tastes good..._

Erina sets down the chopsticks. "It... It..."

Yukihira smiles. "What? Was delicious?"

Erina opens her eyes. "It... Was disgusting! You fail!"

And with that, she runs out the room. Yukihira looks shocked. "Oh. Well, that's too bad, I guess."

Hisako calls out to Erina. "Erina-sama, wait!"

She's going to chase after her, but Yukihira stops her.

"Hey, Ms. Erina's friend, do you want to try a bite too?"

Hisako pauses. "Yukihira..." This guy pisses her off for some reason... But he interests her at the same time. "I have a name. It's Arato Hisako. Don't forget it!"

"Ah, then Arato. Do you want to try it?"

Hisako glances down at the bowl of uneaten rice. "I... Just give me a pair of chopsticks."

Yukihira smiles aloofly. "Haha, here you go."

Breaking open the pair of chopsticks, Hisako carefully picks up a bite. Hands trembling, she lifts the bite to her mouth. Taking the bite, she shudders a little. _The flavor of the chicken is so strong, which sweetly envelopes the fluffy egg, which is complimented by the hot rice..._

"So, how is it, Arato?"

Hisako supports herself. "It's..." She has to choose. Between following Erina-sama or this boy, Yukihira. This food, or Erina-sama...

It's easily Erina-sama. After all, she's the wielder of the God's Tongue. She swore to follow and help Erina-sama through any time, and any struggle. How could she abandon her best friend for some new boy? And yet, she can't help but ponder the question.

"It's not very good. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find Erina-sama!"

Running out of the room, she leaves Yukihira alone, standing in the kitchen.

* * *

After finding Erina-sama, Hisako went to finish up the rest of the daily tasks. Now, lying in her room, she can't help but reflect on the event involving that one Yukihira Souma. He was a boy unlike she had ever seen. Someone who had reckless abandon, who was so willing to challenge the holder of God's Tongue... Certainly, he had confidence unlike that of any other. Something that Hisako knew she didn't have.

They always said that you could never surpass that which you admired, and clearly, Hisako admired Erina-sama. She could grow as a chef until she stopped idolizing Erina-sama.

But she didn't want to.

Erina-sama was her best friend, and her closest companion. How could she abandon her like that?

And yet, the chance to become a better chef... To gain the confidence in her own ability... Perhaps it was something that only Yukihira Souma could help her with. Something he had that she needed as well...

But no, her place was next to Erina-sama. And that was that.

Content with her decision, Arato Hisako drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: First time writing for Shokugeki, so please bear with any particularly bad moments.**

 **I felt the desire to do this after I saw that Hisako wasn't even on the characters list for this story. Like, come on, guys. I loved Hisako. This is planned as a oneshot, but if it gets enough support and popularity I may continue it. I'm sorry for any OOC moments, but hopefully you guys can still enjoy it. If you can't tell, the focus is on Hisako and her relationship with Yukihira. Most events stayed the same, but I changed things to mostly be in her perspective with a few new events for her. If it continues, it will most definitely go AU, since I don't really want to go about recreating the series in a different perspective.**

 **But it might not even continue. Regardless, hope you guys enjoyed this little experiment of mine!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	2. Chapter 2

Note: From this chapter on, there may be events following canon, but it will primarily be an AU. As such, different events will occur, and I'll be trying to write about the food using my own ideas, which may not be as good as the source. If you notice any gaping errors, please bear with me.

* * *

The alarm on her phone roused Hisako from her slumber. She rolled over onto her side, turning off the phone on her nightstand. Laying there for a brief moment, she blearily rubbed her eyes before she sitting up, hair tousled in a mess. Blinking tiredly, she notices again that she managed to fall asleep without the blankets on, content with the warmth of just her pajamas.

Well, it's not strange. After all, it's the beginning of the summer season.

She looks out the window, the sun peeking up above the horizon. Checking her clock, Hisako sees that it's 6:30, her normal wake up time.

 _Ah, but the camp is starting today... Which means..._

She pulls herself off the bed before making her way to the bathroom. She'll need to be ready for the pairs announcement that'll happen later in the morning. Stepping into the shower, she feels a pang of annoyance that she'll have to be separated from Erina-sama for a while...

Well, it can't be helped. She'll just need to ace the challenge and get back to her proper place beside Erina-sama.

After all, today marks the beginning of the Summer Challenge.

* * *

The Summer Challenge marks the beginning of the Summer Cycle at Tootsuki. Although it is the first event in the cycle, the Summer Challenge is often considered to be the most difficult stage of the season. If anything, while the cooking challenges may not be vastly more difficult than those of the other events, the challenge lies in the formatting.

The main problem of the Summer Challenge is that the entire event is done in pairs. Additionally, Tootsuki doesn't designate a head and sous chef. The challenge of working in partners normally isn't an issue, but the school also decides the pairs. Of course, it is supposedly random, but often times the pairs seem to coincidentally be students who fail to work together. Herein lies the main challenge of the Summer Challenge: working with your partner to produce a successful product.

Typically, the event acquires a variety of competitions and challenges that vary from year to year. However, while the individual challenges differ, the formatting stays the same. The event takes place over the course of a week, with a challenge every day. Each challenge that is completed awards the team a point, which is accumulated by the end of the week. Only teams with a score of at least 6 out of 7 pass, and those who score all 7 will be granted safety from expulsion during the next event. In this fashion, doing well on the Summer Challenge is the only time where your enrollment at Tootsuki is guaranteed.

And of course, what would a Tootsuki challenge be without the penalty?

Failure to complete the challenge results in immediate expulsion.

This is the extent of Hisako's knowledge of the event. However, what she doesn't know is that there is another criteria that the completion is based on.

The judges of each event are not only testing for the quality of the product. This challenge is specifically designed to test a chef's ability to adapt. The ideas of both chefs must be represented in each event in order to prove that the contestants are able to adapt to any working conditions.

In the real world of gourmet food, no chef will start at the top of the chain. Even graduating from an institution as prestigious as Tootsuki, no gourmet restaurant will allow a student to take position of head chef. They must learn to accept the ideas of others, and work their way from being on the bottom of the hierarchy. If a chef cannot learn to adapt, they have no place in the world of gourmet cooking.

Hisako, oblivious to this fact, finishes getting ready and makes her way to the main courtyard where pairs will be announced. As she buttons up her uniform, all she can think is, _I hope I don't get anyone too difficult to deal with... I can't let Erina-sama down!_

* * *

The summer heat was starting to pick up, reaching a level just on the edge of being uncomfortable. The final pink leaves of the cherry blossoms had finally finished falling, making way for vibrant, green leaves. The chirping of cicadas filled the air, with the myriad of other students also making their way to the main courtyard. Flowers and bushes lined the cobblestone pathways, as students met up with their friends and chattered excitedly, while others stood in serious silence, awaiting the "Judgement". At Tootsuki, the pairs announcement was just that: a judgement. It is often rumored among the students that receiving a bad partner essentially means immediate expulsion.

Hisako found a spot underneath a tree with plenty of shade. She would need it, based on the size of the crowd. Sighing, she leans against a tree. There's not much to do for her besides wait. Erina-sama told her to go on ahead for the day, and Hisako knew that she would be fine for the day. Besides, she didn't want to burden Erina-sama with her intrusion, especially with today being the day that she would get her partner for the week.

Hisako crosses her arms and follows a honeybee as it flies from flower to flower, starting to pick up on some of the louder conversations happening throughout the space.

"Man, I hope I get a cute girl as my partner!"

"Aw man, now that you mention it, that would be awesome!"

 _Tch. These guys..._ _Do they think this is a joke or something?_

As is customary in the Summer Challenge, the two partners often grow much closer due to a week of sustained contact. It's said that those who pass the Summer Challenge often become friends for life. And so, as one might expect, it's also just as common when a male and female student are paired together for them to eventually develop romantic feelings for each other. Of course, it's just a saying. The development of a relationship between two people is entirely based on their own feelings. The pairing just acts as a spark.

Annoyed and irritated, Hisako speaks up to the two boys. "Oi, can you guys try to be a little more mature? There's more involved in this than just girls."

Upon speaking, the two boys turn to her before cowering in fear. "A-ah! It's Nakiri Erina's aide! We're sorry! We're very sorry! Please don't hurt us!"

"Tch. Whatever. As long as you guys get it."

Returning her gaze to the bee, she hears the crowd ripple in a murmur and then grow silent, as students around her hush each other. Looking up to the podium, she's surprised to see none other than Erina-sama.

 _Erina-sama? What is she doing there?_

Erina clears her throat into the microphone, looking just as confident and beautiful as ever, her long blond hair falling gracefully around her shoulders.

"Well, let's not waste any time. We all know why we're here today. I won't waste any time. Not even I know the pairs, but I know where they'll be posted." She points in the direction of the main Shokugeki hall. "Our announcements will happen in there. Things are running a bit late due to the amount of students in our class this year, so we'll be getting our results in the main hall rather than out here."

The crowd begins murmuring. This kind of thing is unprecedented in the Summer Challenge.

Hisako also frowns. Normally the school isn't ever behind schedule. Even if there were more students, the school should have accommodated for that. But then, what's the cause for the delay?

As most of the students begin making their way towards the main hall discontentedly, Hisako also stands up straight from her tree before she hears a flurry of footsteps behind her, followed by voices.

"Ah, Tadokoro! It'll be okay! I'm sure we'll still get our results regardless!"

Hisako feels a pang of irritation at the sound of that voice. _Of course, he of all people would be late..._

"B-b-but Souma-kun! This wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't slept in for so long!"

The footsteps and voices draw closer. "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose! I was just having a great dream about cooking, and... Huh? Wait, where is everyone?"

The sounds of steps stop. "E-eh?! Souma-kun, we must be too late! I told you!"

"Huh? Oh , look there's someone still here. Hey! Oh, wait... Arato! Good to see you!"

Turning to face the two, Hisako can't help but notice that the two are already really close, despite only having been in the same school for a few months. _What, are they dating or something?_

"Yukihira. And Tadokoro, right?"

Megumi starts a little. "Ah! Um, yes, I'm Megumi Tadokoro! It's nice to meet you!"

Souma glances between the two. "Oh, Tadokoro. Have you never met Arato before?"

She shakes her head, still quivering slightly, as Hisako sighs.

"My name is Hisako Arato, nice to meet you. I'm assuming you guys want to find your pairs?"

Souma chuckles. "Haha, yeah, something like that." He holds a hand to his chest while laying the other on her shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. "But man, Arato! I'm glad we ran into you here, or we would have been done for!"

"Tch...!" She slaps his hand off of her shoulder. _Who does he think he is?_ "Can't you take this a little more seriously? Your very enrollment here is at stake."

"Hmm, I guess so, but it'll be fine, I think...?" Souma slows down as he ponders the thought.

"U-um, if we're late, shouldn't we get going?" Megumi butts in.

Gesturing with her hand, though annoyed, Hisako leads the way. "Yeah, you're right. Come on, it's in the main hall. We'll still make it if we hurry."

* * *

Stepping into the main hall, the trio are greeted by the loud chatter of students waiting for the announcements.

Megumi, who is clearly frightened by Hisako, tries to get away. "U-um, Arato-san? Thanks for guiding us here... I think I'll probably go sit down now..."

"Oh, but there's probably nowhere to sit. Arato, why don't you just come find a seat with us?"

Hisako turns to see Souma with an amiable grin. "W-what?"

He huffs. "I said, why don't you come sit with us?"

She narrows her eyes. "Huh? You know, we aren't friends! What are you planning?"

Scratching his cheek, Souma replies, "Well, I was just thinking that there probably aren't a whole lot of seats. Besides, it's kinda lonely to sit by yourself isn't it? That would be pretty sad."

Feeling her face get a little hot, Hisako can't help but retort back, "Shut up!"

Somehow though, in the end, the three of them ended up sitting together, with Souma in the middle. Hisako is sitting to his left, arms crossed and annoyed, facing away from him. _Geez, just what is this guy thinking? Tch, he's annoying..._

Suddenly, the lights go dark and the crowd instantly hushes in anticipation.

A lone figure walks out onto the stage, dressed in a rather professional looking suit and pants.

His voice carries through the mic and speakers set throughout the hall.

"Ah, first years of Tootsuki!"

The crowd seems to be sitting on the edge of their seats.

"I hope you've had an enjoyable year so far. But you've only just scratched the surface."

A collective wave of fear surges through the crowd.

Yet while Megumi cowers on the side, Hisako and Souma are unfazed. If anything, Souma seems eager.

"It's gonna get harder, huh? I was thinking that it was a little too easy so far..."

Hisako looks at him in disbelief. "Hah? Easy? Are you sure about that? You didn't even pass the entrance exam..."

He smirks as he looks back to her. "But I'm here now, aren't I? The dish I made was actually pretty good, wasn't it?"

She gnashes her teeth a little. This guy really ticks her off. A LOT.

"No, it wasn't..."

Noticing her expression though, Souma's grin grows wider. "See? I can tell by the look on your face that it was actually pretty good!"

"S-shut up!"

"Hehe, okay, okay."

As their conversation dies down, they return their attention to the speaker.

"-and so, without further ado, I'll begin announcing the pairs. I'd suggest using today to find your partner and begin learning how to work with them, as your challenges won't start until tomorrow."

Drawing a sheet of paper from a folder, he begins reading off pairs of names.

"Make sure to remember your pair number! Team 1: Nishimori Akari and Natsuo Nijiya! Team 2: Kondou Sanshiki and Hiraka..."

The readings continue for a while, as each team is listed off. As the student's name is called, the two aforementioned students stand up and make eye contact in the hall, then proceed to leave together. Hisako isn't listening too intently as she isn't really concerned with most of the other students. However, she sits up straight when she hears the name of her beloved Erina-sama.

"Team 47: Nakiri Erina and Akira Hayama!"

A murmur ripples through the crowd.

"No way..."

"Those two...?"

"That's not fair..."

The murmurs can clearly be heard throughout the hall, and Hisako is thinking the same things.

 _No way... Erina-sama and Akira?! That's way too strong!_

"Oh, looks like Nakiri got a partner."

Hisako whips around to look at him. "Wait, are you telling me you don't know who Hayama Akira is?!"

Souma looks back blankly. "Nope. Who is he?"

Turning her attention to the stage as the two stand up, she points him out. "He's Hayama Akira, considered to be the master of spice! If Erina-sama is the holder of God's Tongue, some say that he's the one who possesses a sense of smell of nearly the same power!"

"Oh, I see..." He turns as well to face the team. "Master of spice and the God's Tongue, huh...?"

Hisako crosses her arms. "I'm not surprised that someone like you wouldn't kn-"

The sound of the announcer cuts her off.

"Team 73: Arato Hisako and Yukihira Souma!"

 _Huh?_

"Oh, would you look at that."

Souma stands up, with a mischievous smile on his face. "Well, glad I got a good partner."

Hisako sits there in disbelief. How did she end up with Yukihira? The ONE person in the entire school who gets on her nerves the most... At the very least, he's not a bad chef.

Holding out his hand, he lets out a confident laugh. "I'll be in your care, Arato!"

As she shakes it, she stands up, sighing, resigned to her fate. "Yeah, me too."

In the meantime, Megumi sits watching them, a silent _ehhhhhhh?!_ echoing through her head the entire time.

* * *

After the announcements end, it's already close to 4:00 PM. Hisako and Souma had left the building together, deciding that it wouldn't hurt to try and get some practice together before the challenges started the following day. Or rather, Souma forced her to go with him to prepare.

The two of them are currently in the Polar Star kitchen, although they aren't cooking yet.

Hisako looks through some papers she collected before leaving. "It looks like tomorrow, as usual, will be the easiest challenge of the week. It's the only time we'll know about the challenge the day before."

Souma voice is muffled as he rummages through the pantry, looking for ingredients. "That so?"

She reads the sheets intently. "Yeah. We're supposed to prepare a meal including an appetizer, entree and dessert. The food must follow a theme of 'Summer', and the three parts must have some sort of connection."

"Connection? What do you suppose that means?"

She furrows her brow. "Not sure..."

Unbeknownst to her, Souma had finished looking around and had wound up next to her. "Summer, huh?"

As she turned to look at him, he smiled confidently. "I have an idea, but we should probably test it out first."

Despite everything she's said about him, his cooking wasn't bad. And certainly, it was an interesting style. To say the least, she was curious to hear what he had to say. "What is it?"

He seems to be deep in thought. "Well, Arato, you're a specialist at medicinal cooking, right?"

"Um, yeah... Why?"

 _Where is he going with this?_

He puts his fingers to his chin, lost in thought.

"Um... Yukihira?"

All of a sudden, he snaps to alertness, with a fierce look in his eyes. "How about we follow a theme of 'refreshment'? It'll work really well with your style of medicinal cooking, and it opens up a lot of unique ingredients we could use!"

Hisako stops to think about it. "Refreshment, huh...? It would need some testing, but it could definitely work..."

Souma claps his hands together. "Alright! Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to testing!"

She's taken aback by his abundant enthusiasm. "Ah, r-right!"

Somehow, she can't help but feel a little bid glad that she got someone like Yukihira as a partner. He may be annoying, but he's a creative chef who's competent in the kitchen. And for some reason, she feels a little excited to see where his cooking goes. If his examination dish was any indicator, then he must have another trick up his sleeve.

Following him to the prep station, the two begin discussing various ideas and experimenting.

* * *

It's not until around 10:00 PM that the two are satisfied with the dish they're going to make.

"Phew, good job Arato. I think this'll be pretty good for tomorrow."

The two of them are sitting on the floor, their backs to a counter.

"Yeah, good work..." She looks around. "Though, I've been wondering... Where are the other dorm members?"

Souma laughs, seemingly embarrassed. "Ah, about that... I asked to get the kitchen alone for today so I could plan for the challenge tomorrow... The others all already came back, though. You must have not noticed because of all the testing we were doing. Man, you must really get absorbed in it, don't you, Arato?"

Hisako crosses her arms, though somewhat happy. To most, that would sound like an insult, but to Hisako, it's a compliment. "Well, I guess I'm devoted to my work. That's all there is to it... After all, if I ever start slacking, I won't be worthy of being beside Erina-sama..."

When she turns to glance at him, she finds that he's looking in her direction. She's about to say something, but he starts talking first.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't always put yourself down like that. I used to have a friend like that. They were always sure they were number 2, and so they never thought they could overcome their idol."

"A friend?"

"Yeah, back from my hometown. But anyways, the thing is, I realized that you can't really grow as a chef if you're resigned to being behind someone else." Then he laughs a little. "Well, I put him in his place, but that's not the point."

Hisako giggles a little bit. "What kind of story is that? That doesn't sound very convincing at all..."

"You know, Arato, I don't think you give yourself enough credit. I mean, you had some pretty awesome ideas just now. I can tell, though. Just the way you talk, you think you'll always be behind Nakiri."

Her laughter subsided, she looks down, quiet. "Well, how can I? She's the holder of the God's Tongue. How am I supposed to beat that?"

"That's your problem right there. Nobody can tell you how but yourself, but you'll never find it if you don't think you can."

Looking at him, she finds that he's grinning mischievously.

"Well, that's what I think, anyways! But it's getting late, you should probably get some sleep before our first challenge tomorrow."

Hisako yawns tiredly. "Yeah, you should too. I don't need you falling asleep during our cooking period."

He laughs. "Pft, you don't need to worry about me! If I ever fell asleep on the job back at Yukihira's, I'd get fired on the spot!"

She gives a small smile as she stands up and makes her way to the door, putting on her shoes.

"Well, get some rest, Yukihira..." She pauses as she turns to leave. "And, well... Thanks for what you said today... I'll think about it."

He gives a grin. "Well, it's what friends are for, right?"

 _Friends, huh...?_

Finding herself with the smile still on her face, she turns and leaves. "Good night."

He waves to her before she fully exits. "Night, Arato!"

The stars are glimmering in the night sky, displaying an endless myriad, almost like Yukihira's unpredictability. He's really not all too different than she thought he'd be: annoying, over excited, and over confident. And yet, something about him was strangely kind, and funny. And much to her surprise, he seemed quite insightful. Perhaps her image of him was wrong. Maybe it won't be all too bad.

But he was still wrong. Hisako knows she can't surpass Erina-sama. It just won't happen, even if Yukihira thinks so.

Even so, she can't help but find herself a little curious to see what kind of person he'll turn out to be over the course of the next week.

With the same smile fixed on her face, she hurries back to her room.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, if you didn't guess, I am deciding to continue this series. For how long it'll last, I'm not entirely sure. At the very least, we'll have at least enough chapters to cover the rest of the Summer Challenge. Oh yeah, about that. Hope you guys don't mind that I'm going ahead and changing some things within the story. I didn't want to make a copy of the original series, and I don't want to go post canon either because for this type of story, it's no fun.**

 **Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. As with any AU, the characters will definitely be OOC because of their different experiences, but I hope you can look past it and enjoy it for what it is. Feedback is appreciated, both positive and negative, regarding any aspects of the stories. I'm always looking to improve! What do you guys think so far? I want to know!**

 **That aside, I'll be doing my best to describe the food without any visual aids, but it might not really work. The updates for this series may also be on the slow side, as it's fairly difficult for me to write in 3rd person (I mostly do 1st person) and think of events that I can call at least somewhat interesting. Anyways, as always, hope you guys enjoyed, and I hope see you all in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	3. Chapter 3

A shrill alarm echoed throughout the room, rousing Hisako from her sleep. Blearily she checked the time, seeing her red analog clock reading 5:30 AM. She rubbed her eyes and laid back in bed after turning off the loud alarm.

 _Today's the first day, huh?_

Laying an arm across her eyes, she pulled the blankets off and sighed. Would she really be able to pull this off? Even Erina-sama had told her the week before that the Summer Challenge was no easy task, even for the likes of her. If Erina-sama had a hard time with it, then how could Hisako ever hope to compare?

But there's no use worrying about that right now. Hisako knew that she and Yukihira had designed a good menu, and all they had to do was execute it correctly. At least, that was all she could hope for. That, and that Erina-sama would advance through the week. But that was something she knew would happen.

She stood up, stepping into the bathroom to get ready while birds sang their melodies outside.

* * *

Immense crowds had already gathered in the plaza. As per usual, Hisako found her favorite spot underneath the shade of a tree, nestled nearby some bushes and waited for the day to begin. Already, a loud rumble could be heard as the crowd loudly chattered. A nervous tension filled the air, as well as a tangible anxiety that was almost contagious. Despite the loud chatter, it was painfully obvious that everyone was afraid.

However, a few confident or indifferent faces dotted the crowd. From her spot under the tree, it was hard for Hisako to see everyone but she could make out Hayama looking calm and collected, and if anything a bit annoyed. And beside him was Erina-sama, looking beautiful and composed as always. Hisako had no doubt that the two had devised a brilliant menu and would have no difficulty making it to the next stage. Besides, it was something she had to believe in.

After all, if Erina-sama couldn't make it, how could she expect herself to come anywhere close?

"Oi, Arato, morning!"

The words caught her ear and shook her form her stupor. She looked up to see Yukihira, wearing his signature Yukihira Diner shirt, with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Ah, good morning. Do you have all of the ingredients?"

He chuckled and turned around, revealing a large bag tied to his back. "Don't worry, I wouldn't forget on the big day! Besides, I can't wait to see what kind of dishes other people are going to make!"

Hisako sighed. "Please just worry about our own dish for now. We have enough on our plate as it is."

Yukihira laughed. "Haha, I get it! On our plate! Good one, Arato!"

"...That wasn't a joke."

"Oh."

He scratched the back of his head and looked on awkwardly towards the crowd. "But for real, there's a lot of people here... I wonder how many people will be able to pass..."

Hisako stood up on her toes to see at the same height as Yukihira. "Well, even if everyone were to fail this first challenge, they could still all make it by passing the next six. Remember? It's a six out of seven to pass."

"Still, if someone were to fail here, then it would almost surely be failure, right? Wasn't it you who said that the first one is the easiest?"

She gulped. "Well, I did say that, but..."

Suddenly, she felt a firm slap on her back.

"Oi, what are you doing?! That hurt!"

Yukihira turned to look at her and smiled. "Ah, sorry! But don't worry, we'll be fine. We have a great menu, so there's no way we can lose."

She glanced at him worriedly. "How can you be so certain? Sure, there are some weaker teams here, but don't you see the amount of talent here? How can you be sure that our dishes will be able to stack against theirs?"

He stood speechless for a moment, before opening his mouth to take a breath. "Well, if you ask me, it's not a matter of whether we are better than them. Yeah there are a lot of strong teams, and I'm sure they'll pass. But that shouldn't mean we can't also pass, right? It's not a competition against other people, it's simply if we can make the judges say it's delicious or not." He winks. "And there's no doubt that what we've created is delicious."

 _Huh... I've never thought about it like that before..._

"Well, I guess it's a pretty good menu, so you have a point..."

He flashes a quick grin. "Right? See, there's nothing to worry about!"

Hisako sighs. "Well, I wouldn't go that far, but-"

The sound of a microphone adjusting suddenly blared through the plaza, causing everyone to wince. Quickly the shrill ring diminished, and a voice began speaking through the system.

"Um, excuse me, the first day of the Summer Challenge will be beginning now... Um, could I ask that every group goes to the main hall to check their locations and testing time? Uh, I think that's it... Oh, also, the time limit for your testing period is 2 hours... Um, that's all... Good luck..."

A rather feeble looking man with round glasses clears his throat and steps down from the podium, his speech delivered.

"Well, I guess we should get going, shouldn't we?"

"Yeah, I guess we should."

* * *

Stepping into the main hall was a disaster. Every student was rushing in to try and see their locations and test times. It takes a few seconds for Hisako to realize just how many people are crowding around the postings. She signals to Yukihira. "I'll go on ahead to find our times, why don't you go wait outside? There's no reason for us to both be here and increase the crowd."

He eyes the crowd. "You sure you don't want me to do it? I can probably check it a little more easily. I'm taller and probably stronger, don't you think?"

"Huh? You may be taller but don't think you're stronger... You don't get to be Erina-sama's attendant without being quite strong, you know."

"Hm, you don't say? Well, in that case, have fun!"

Hisako lets out a sigh as he walks away, trying to stifle a chuckle. She _did_ say she was strong, but normally guys would be a little more persistent in helping a girl out. Wait a minute, did she actually want him to help her out?

Nah, of course not. Hisako knows that she's strong and independent, it was just the social norms that made her think that way.

She started sliding her way to the front of the crowd, squeezing past a mass of people who are trying to find their assigned times. The traffic isn't helped by the fact that people who have found their assigned times are trying to move back against the flow of the crowd, only causing more traffic. It's not easy, but in due time Hisako finally manages to squeeze through to the front and check the boards.

Scanning it, she finds her name on the third row.

 _Hall C, at 3:00... Got it!_

When she turns around though, she's met with a crowd that still hasn't diminished whatsoever. _Man, where are all these people even coming from?_

She eventually manages to get out, panting at the heat and humidity of being stuck in a crowd of nearly several hundred people. You would think being in a kitchen prepares someone for this, but even Hisako wasn't used to being stuck in such a large crowd.

"Looks like you had a good time!"

She glances up, seeing Yukihira wryly smiling. "Please, if that's what you consider fun then you need to reconsider your entertainment."

"Hehe, maybe that's true. So, what's our time?

"3:00, Hall C. Should we go prepare now?"

Glancing down at his wrist, he nods. "Probably not a bad idea."

"Um... Yukihira?"

He grins as he turns to look at her. "What's up?"

Hisako frowned lightly, her brow furrowing a bit. "Do you think we'll be okay?"

"Ahaha, is that what you're worried about? The food we made was tasty, wasn't it?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

He clapped her on the back. "Then we've got nothing to worry about! Come on, let's go!"

Yukihira happily strode off. Hisako briskly followed behind, still worried but feeling a bit better.

* * *

The crowd roared in approval as all 5 judges gave their seal of approval.

"The intense flavor here is almost as if all my senses are being assaulted by a barrage of flavor! The sequence of the meal compliments the astringent flavors you used here, and I feel rejuvenated! Truly a display of mastery of flavor!"

Hayama smirked, seemingly expecting the answer. Behind him, Erina-sama tossed her hair back nonchalantly. "We've passed. Good job Hayama."

"But of course, this so called challenge is nothing to me."

The duo walk back through the exit of the stage to massive approval from the crowd, passing by Hisako and Yukihira on the way out. Hisako stood nervously and in awe when she saw them coming through the tunnel.

"Oh, Hisako, you're here? Good luck out there. I know you can pass. Shame you're paired with _this_ idiot. I guess you'll have to just take him with you past the Summer Challenge."

"Oh, um, of course, Erina-sama. I'll try my best."

But before Erina-sama and Hayama could continue through the tunnel, Yukihira stepped a foot between their path. "Now, excuse me, but don't count me out so early. I'll beat this challenge you have here, and I'll take you down too. Just you wait!"

Hayama and Erina-sama laughed collectively. Hayama stepped in and stared down Yukihira. "Look, upstart, I don't really know who you are, but don't think that you could ever compete with someone like me."

Squaring up, Yukihira steps up closer, almost to the point of touching Hayama's chest. Despite the intimidation of Hayama, Yukihira wore a confidently smug smile. "You wanna go right now? I'll take you on anytime, anywhere."

Anyone would have been able to see the building tension in the air. While Yukihira seemed to be having fun goading Hayama, the latter seemed quite upset, as if almost on the verge of unleashing his wrath. Afraid of a last minute confrontation that could ruin her chances at passing through the Summer Challenge, Hisako stepped in between them, facing Yukihira and pushing him back. "Hey, Yukihira, calm down, focus on the task at hand!"

Hayama gave a smug smile and stepped back. "I guess you need your girlfriend to hold you back. What a shame."

"You wanna go right now? I'm sure I can kick your ass in the kitchen!"

She pushed Yukihira back further into the wall. "Calm down! And I'm not his girlfriend!" She felt surprisingly warm. Was her face red? She had never been accused of something like that before...

For some reason, behind them, Erina-sama laughed. "Come on Hayama. You'll learn pretty soon that talking with that kid is pointless." However, Hisako noticed Erina-sama giving a strange, lingering look on her before tossing her hair back.

"Yeah, yeah, this is a waste of time. Let's get outta here."

The two strode off, with Yukihira seeming somewhat confused. "Who? Kid? Me? Did she mean me?"

Hisako sighed, letting go of Yukihira and wiping off her hands. "You're so hopeless, getting into any fight you can. Just focus on the task at hand! You can't go getting distracted and wound up in ever little thing."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm still gonna kick his ass someday."

"It doesn't matter. Just focus! We have to pass this first challenge."

He yawned, almost seemingly too nonchalant about the whole thing. "Don't worry, we'll be-"

"Welcome the next contestants, Team Arato Hisako and Yukihira Souma!"

Yukihira smiled. "Well, that's our cue! Let's go show them what we're made of!"

She strode forward behind him, trying not to fall behind. Strange, she seemed to be doing a lot of that. "Yeah, let's go. I just wish you would take this more seriously."

"What? I'm taking this perfectly seriously!"

"Right."

"Hey I'm not joking-"

"Let's just do this."

As the two walked out of the tunnel into the large stage kitchen, the crowd murmured in suspense. Hisako knew they probably recognized Yukihira as the arrogant upstart, and herself as the aid to the infamous Erina-sama. The other thing they might have been wondering about was the mysterious bag of ingredients that Yukihira had slung over his shoulder.

"Alright participants, you have 1 hour to prepare your meal, and all three portions must be done by the end of the hour. Are you ready?"

Hisako and Yukihira both nodded. To her right, Yukihira untied his headband and tied it around his forehead.

"Then, begin!"

Yukihira laughed a little bit, as if he were having fun, and he quickly unwrapped the ingredients in his bag. Ripples occurred throughout both the crowd and the judges tables as they saw the first item emerge: a perfectly round watermelon.

"Arato, can you work on this?"

"Yup!" She grabbed the watermelon and began cutting it into pieces and peeling the skin. Meanwhile, Yukihira began boiling a pot of water and chopping up sour green apples and round red potatoes. The quick thudding of a knife against a cutting board filled the kitchen, as Hisako quickly disposed of the watermelon rinds, chopping the juicy flesh into small cubes.

As the cooking continued, murmurs through the judges table began.

"I wonder where they could be going with the array of fruit..."

"Well, it seems to be fitting the summer and refreshment themes, but what satisfying dish could possibly fit the bill? A fruit salad?"

"Oh please, surely it isn't something like that."

"But aside from the first course, I wonder what else they have in store..."

The following hour proceeded quickly for Hisako. A blur of actions and time on the stove preoccupied her mind, and with both care and absolute attention, she plated 5 portions of each dish over the hour. With each minute, she felt herself forgetting the nervousness that she had felt before, becoming fully absorbed into her craft. Across from her, much to her relief, Yukihira seemed to feel the same, losing the overly aloof attitude he had shown previously. _Good, everything is going to plan... Just cut this here, boil this here..._

As the hour started coming to a close, several dishes began emerging in coherent forms as the food was plated for the judges. Without too much information, the judges were unsure of what to expect. That is, until Yukihira walked up to the table, wearing a confident grin and two trays with plates of food.

He smirked. "First course, coming right up! Dig in!"

Setting the platters down, the judges found before them a plate with smaller plates on them and an array of different small dishes. One was a small seemingly white scoop with various colored bits inside, resembling some sort of ice cream. Another had a colorful array of small cubes in a light pink liquid. The last was a what appeared to be a rolled omelette.

The judges looked sparingly between each other, slightly confused at what they were looking at. "Hm, presentation wise, it certainly piques the interest... So many colors, and the different dishes all seem vastly different. The only issue is figuring out exactly what these things are. Well, I guess the only way to know is to try..."

Collectively, the five judges began taking bites of each dish. At the moment of tasting, the entire arena fell dead silent. The silence remained as they slowly tasted the food, and it seemed to grow stronger as the seconds ticked by.

Hisako, standing behind Yukihira, felt like the silence became so thick that she could reach out and feel a wall. Crossing her fingers, she silently hoped that the judges would like the food. _If I fail here, then it might mean the end of my time with Erina-sama... She might not even want me anymore if I fail this..._

Seconds stretched out further until a seemingly collective breath of air exited the judges' table.

"W...What is this?"

The judge beside him picked up more of the colorful bits and ate them happily. "Bursting with flavor... But how?"

"The intensity of the flavors packed in here are just bursting with energy! It's as if a cold mountain stream is washing over me after a long, hot day..."

"Everything here, from all these three dishes, each display an overwhelming amount of refreshment and deliciousness!"

Yukihira smirked his same old confident smirk, while Hisako let out a breath of relief, clutching her heart. It had almost been too intense for her.

Stepping forward, Yukihira crossed his arms happily. "Well, let me explain each one to you. The style of dishes was inspired by something my Dad once made for me, where we ate a lot of small side dishes before and during the main meal. It had a lot of small, refreshing dishes that often went well paired together with the main dish, and even tasted good on their own! I can't remember where he said he learned about it though... Uh..."

"Korea! It's inspired heavily by Korean _banchan_ , the traditional side dishes served with every meal. They often include dishes like pickles and other refreshing vegetables, normally used to complement the main course."

Hisako had found herself striding forward excitedly when presenting the food.

She continued to talk, however, the words seeming to tumble out of her mouth. "The more we thought about it, the more we thought that something of this format could work exceptionally well with the theme of refreshment! Summer foods are often supposed to be cool and refreshing, and so we brought the idea of Korean food to a more summer-based style, utilizing refreshing fruits and their properties."

The middle judge nodded thoughtfully. "I see... Yes, this does really resemble all the side dishes I sampled while in Korea. While you kept the idea the same, the food reflects a different approach, and it came out brilliantly."

Holding a finger up, Yukihira smiled. "That's right! The white scoop you see is our take on a popular style of side dish in Korea, which is mashed potatoes!"

The crowd took in a breath. It hadn't occurred to them that the white scoop had been potatoes.

"And you might be thinking that potatoes can't be refreshing at all! But in reality, by using sweet and juicy, refreshing fruits like watermelon and apples, you can add them to the mixture to create a sweeter, lighter flavor! This is actually done in Korea with apples, but we thought adding watermelons would really boost the refreshment factor! Then adding a small amount of vinegar to the potatoes creates a strong sour flavor. The sourness acts as a bridge between the sweetness of the fruit and the starchiness of the potato, and together create a delicious harmony in which you get a sweet yet light mashed potato dish!"

"What a unique idea! We very rarely see Korean influence in the dishes here, as it isn't a very popular cuisine to study in any sort of culinary school..."

"It doesn't stop there! The next dish is a refreshing version of pickles! As you know, pickles are already meant to help cut the heaviness of foods by being a refreshing compliment. So we took it a step further using fruits! Pickled watermelons, apples, berries and oranges provide a delightfully cold, juicy and sweet flavor. The last dish is a popular dish around the world: omelette rolls! But again, utilizing the idea of refreshment, we incorporated ponzu vinegar, soy sauce, rice vinegar, and some sugar in order to create an essential refreshment bomb! Pretty good, huh?"

The judges agreed enthusiastically, as reflected by their almost empty plates. "You utilized the inherent refreshing flavor in fruits and used them to enhance the concept of refreshing Korean side dishes to a great degree! Delightful!"

As Yukihira went to get the second course, he kept talking. "Some people argue that these dishes are too simple, but when you think of food with a lot of ingredients, you think of heavy, complicated foods. However, most often the most refreshing things are the ones that are simple and made utilizing the freshness of few ingredients and accenting them to their peak. For example, most of the popular refreshing deserts are things like shaved ice, ice cream, chilled fruits and other frozen treats! And the thing that keeps most of these in common is the fact that they are all made with very few ingredients!"

Hisako interjected as Yukihira brought out the second plate. "However, save some of the side dishes to enjoy the next course! I think you'll find that they pair quite nicely."

When the next dish was revealed, the crowd seemed to lean forward in curiosity. The judges seemed to do the same, trying to figure out what was laid in front of them. "What exactly is this?"

"Well, when you think of refreshing tastes, you think of something liquidy, right? So we went with the kind of food that lives in water: seafood! What you have before you is a lightly fried oyster, made with a tangy hollandaise and finished with green onions! I think if you try tasting it together with the side dishes, you'll find them to taste quite good together."

One of the judges nodded as the others began to eat. "I see... Utilizing the flavor of salty oysters in a lightly fried batter acts as a sort of flavor bomb, if you will. The combination of a tangy sauce with a flavor bomb creates an explosion of different tastes and mouthfeels, finished by green onions which add more texture and an overwhelming tangy flavor. Not to mention that they are all savory and yet refreshingly light!"

However, when he actually tried the food, he frowned. "Despite what I said, however, what is this astringent yet sweet flavor I taste?"

Hisako smiled. "Ah, that's persimmon!"

"Persimmon?"

"Yep! It's a fruit that is known for being dry yet sweet, a perfect example of astringent flavors! We used some as a part of the hollandaise to act as both a sweetener but also an astringent factor! It may seem counterintuitive, but you'll find that if you try the side dishes in combination, it creates a delicious flavor!"

The judges all gasped as they followed her suggestion. "But how...?"

Internally, Hisako was leaping with joy when she saw their reaction. _Astringency is the flavor that creates a dry feeling your mouth, normally associated with bitter foods. But by using persimmon, which held a slightly fruity flavor and was also astringent, it accented the refreshment factor of the side dishes even more while also providing the bridge flavor that makes the two complement each other immensely!_

Yukihira went to get the last dish as the crowd murmured in awe at the feat of cooking they used. Even the judges as well were chatting happily, as if they had thoroughly enjoyed the meal so far. However, the last dish had yet to arrive.

The last bowl had arrived in front of them, and they all looked at Yukihira expectantly, who promptly began explaining the dish.

"This last plate for you is your desert, and in it we made a variation on a popular desert from India, which is a spiced rice pudding. We used cinnamon, sugar, a bit of lavender, a bit of ginger and assorted citrus zests to really create both a refreshing yet rich, sweet flavor. It seems that this dish flows perfectly after a slightly heavier fried seafood and cream sauce main course. Not to mention, using Arato's specialty in medicinal cooking, we utilized the power of herbs that would revitalize and rejuvenate your body, ending the meal feeling refreshed, fitting the theme perfectly!"

As the plate came out, the judges paused for a moment as they tasted, before happily enjoying the desert. "The light use of zest creates a tangy compliment to the sweet and creamy desert, and yet the chilled factor make it as refreshing as a cool glass of milk on a hot day! It's absolutely delicious and follows the flow of the meal completely while continuing to harness the many flavors of fruit!"

Another judge let out a content sigh. "And the medicinal herbs make me feel so alive, as if the entire meal were a process that ended in my total rejuvenation! Wonderful!"

The announcer stepped out as the judges began finishing their final courses. "Well judges, what's the result?"

A massive roar emanated throughout the arena as the score appeared up on the display after a brief delay: 5 for, and 0 against.

Yukihira whipped his headband off as the score went live. "It wasn't much!"

Meanwhile, Hisako let out a sigh of relief and leaned on the counter. She had done it! _With this, I'm one step closer to keeping my spot next to Erina-sama! I only hope-_

Her thought process was interrupted by a slap on the back. Turning in surprise, she saw Yukihira standing there, a wide grin on his face. "See? We did it! I told you it wouldn't be so bad!"

She smirked. "Well, you know, it's as they say. The first day is always the easiest. Don't think it'll be this easy the whole time through."

"Haha, are you serious? Well, I always look forward to a challenge, but I think if I have you by my side we'll be unstoppable! Come on, let's go celebrate or something! I heard about some new recipes that I want to try out at the Polar Star Dorm! You wanna come? I promise I won't make you try too many weird things."

For some reason, she found herself laughing. The sporadic randomness, despite only having known him well for the past few days, was something she'd already found herself accustomed to. And the fact that she was used to it both surprised her, yet made her feel at ease. Perhaps, with Yukihira as her partner, things wouldn't be all that bad. There was something about him, about the way he was always so energetic and optimistic, that rubbed off on her sometimes. Not to mention, she didn't particularly dislike being around him anymore.

"Yeah, sure, I'll come. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm not dead, I swear. Or at least, I hope not.  
**

 **This must be a new record, right? Almost 1 year without an update, I think. I'm sorry, life happens, other stories happens, other things happen, and sometimes you find yourself without the energy or motivation to write. Don't mean to sound all mopey though, I'll keep trucking along and write when I have the energy to. Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **As always, feedback is appreciated, and I hope you all enjoyed. And, as always, I hope to see you all in the next chapter! Don't forget to read the little omake at the end ;)**

 **-Rohasshiki**

* * *

~Omake~

Hisako found herself leaving somewhat late that night. She had had a great night with Yukihira and the others as they cooked lots of great food and shared a lot of great camaraderie. As she left however, Yukihira offered to help her walk back to her dorm.

And Hisako surprised herself by accepting.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but regardless of what she was, what she got was completely different. Yukihira was whistling the way there, despite it being a dimly lit night with a beautiful array of stars filling up the summer sky. At the hilarity of the situation, she couldn't help but chuckle a few times.

"Hm? What's up?"

She looked at Yukihira, who had the same goofy smile on his face, his spiky red hair as disheveled as ever.

"Oh, it's nothing." She looked up. "But aren't the stars pretty tonight?"

He glanced up, before letting out a long whistle. "Wow, didn't even notice those! Those are great! I'd feel bad for anyone who had to miss a night like this!"

And somehow, the two found themselves standing there on the road, gazing up at the stars. Suddenly, Hisako felt herself feel very self conscious, and she wasn't sure why. _Is my hair okay right now? I'm dressed alright, but is my... Wait, why does it matter?_

"Arato, good job today."

The question caught her by surprise. "Huh? O-oh, yeah, you too..."

Feeling a hand rest on her shoulders, she looked up at him, only to find his gaze lost in the stars. "You know, I know you're super worried about the Summer Challenge and not passing, but don't worry. I believe in you. And even if you don't believe in yourself, I guarantee we'll get through this. I promise. After all, it'd be shame if someone were never able to see a night like this again."

The night air was already warm, but Hisako found herself even warmer. Touched by his words, she smiled. "Thanks, Yukihira. I just really want to get through this for Erina-sama... I hope we can continue to take on whatever challenge we get later. Again, thanks Yukihira."

With that, the pair continued towards Hisako's residency until she arrived and bade him good night. Hisako found herself feeling quite happy when she thought about her performance, which was something she wasn't used to. She felt like she had done really well, more than what others could have done, which was something she wasn't used to. She found herself becoming comfortable with someone whom Erina-sama despised, which was something she wasn't used to. And she wasn't able to explain the feelings she had felt that night, under the starry sky.

Then again, perhaps those were feelings of love, which was another thing she wasn't used to.

~Omake End~


	4. Chapter 4

A lone bird's call echoed in from outside her window. However, unlike one might see in television shows, the call didn't wake up Hisako from her slumber. After all, it would be impossible if she was already awake.

Even in the summer, where the sun rises early and the birds call even earlier, Hisako couldn't sleep in anymore if she had tried. Day 2 of the Summer Challenge was upon her, and her entire body felt like there was electricity coursing through it. Anxious energy filled the air as she stepped into the shower, letting the warm water spill over her body. Hisako was a warm shower person through and through: even in the hottest summer day, taking a cold shower just felt... wrong.

And it was in the warm shower that her body finally eased up a bit, and she could think more clearly. Day 2 was always the one most people feared, because it was the most random. Other days in the challenge followed a trend, a pattern that continued every year. While themes may change, the concept was normally similar. With that said, Day 2 was the wild card, as every year was a completely different event.

If she recalled correctly, the year prior had been a team event where pairs would find other pairs to team with, running a kitchen setting for a single dining service. The year before that, a challenge where the students were forced to both randomly pick an ingredient and incorporate both into a dish. As such, the current year's Day 2 was unpredictable. Hisako could only imagine what event could possibly be in store for her.

Closing her eyes, she clutched her hands to her chest and let the warm water cascade through her hair and down her back. _And to top it all off, my partner is Yukihira... I don't doubt his cooking ability, and he has always been able to adapt to any situation... Yet for some reason I can't shake this nervousness. Is it because of the event?_

With a start, Hisako snaps her eyes open and shuts off the water. _Ahhh, how long was I in there?!_

In a hurry, she dried herself of and ran to a clock. With a heavy sigh of relief, she sunk down in front of her vanity stand, and began working on her hair.

* * *

The sun was bright and beating down endlessly as students amassed in the arena. Chatter could be heard endlessly rippling through the crowd as tension filled the air. As expected, everyone in the arena was unsure of what the challenge might be, and each pair sat in nervous anticipation. Hisako checked her phone; still ten minutes until the announcement came. There was still a bit of time, but she was still worried that Yukihira had not shown up yet.

Almost as if on cue, she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she quickly unlocked it and read the message.

"Where are ya? I'm looking around the arena but I can't find you."

Hisako sighed and checked her seat number. Designating a meeting spot probably would have been a good idea.

"Seat 52, row 12."

She pocketed her phone and tapped her foot in anticipation. She couldn't help but worry about what the next challenge was. After all, if she failed at any of these, she would be expelled and wouldn't be able to serve Erina-sama anymore.

Deep down, she knew, of course, that she was a skilled chef with enough raw power and talent to topple most other students. Just the fact that Erina-sama had chosen her as an aide was more than enough proof of that fact. And yet she couldn't help it; it's almost as if self doubt was built into her nature, and she had no choice but to worry if she was ever good enough. After all, spending her life serving someone who was always considered greater than she was set her into a mindset of inferiority: how could she dare think highly of herself when compared to one such as Erina-sama?

And it's not that she had no confidence in herself at all, but rather had an extremely high standard. To Hisako, being great meant being as good as Erina-sama, and anything beneath that was clearly lesser. The most she could ever hope for was to be second best, someone who was only good enough to serve a greater power. Yet if she couldn't even pass the Summer Challenge, the first event in which Tootsuki students were weeded out, she would have no place beside Erina-sama. Without that, she wasn't sure what she would do with-

"Oi, Arato, what're you spacing out for?"

A familiarly carefree voice broke her from her reverie. She turned to her left to see Yukihira standing beside her, smiling that same goofy grin. Seeing it, she almost felt a bit of warmth, as if him just being there was comforting. Somehow, that ticked her off too.

"The better question is why are you so late? Announcements are about to start, you know."

Yukihira looked confused. "Late? Aren't I on time? They haven't started, right?"

Hisako stifled her desire to lecture him and pulled on his arm. "Come on, just take a seat! It'll start any minute!"

"Oi, oi, I get it! I can sit down on my own!"

As the two of them finally sat down, the stadium began to grow quiet. The lights began to dim and it was clear that whatever was about to happen was important. A lone figure stepped out from one of the tunnels, walking into the center of the event floor which was filled with cooking stations. He tapped his microphone once to test it, then began speaking.

"Good morning, students! Congratulations on making it through to Day 2 of the Summer Challenge! You've done a good job to get here, but I assure you it will only grow more difficult as the week progresses. Now, I'm sure everyone is wondering what the challenge is for today's event. As you all know, Day 2 is considered the wildcard event, where each year something completely new is done. In today's event, there are no time slots. Every pair will cook at the same time."

A murmur rippled through the crowd. Hisako frowned. She had been at the school long enough to know something was wrong. How was that even possible? There weren't enough cooking stations for each pair to work with…

"I'm sure you're all wondering how that's possible, so let me tell you. Each work station will have three different pairs assigned to it! In essence, you must each share a cooking station with five other people! It is a test not only of your time management, but also your ability to work in a crowded environment!"

The crowd reacted violently, many people shouting, some crying in disbelief. Hisako too crossed her arms and scowled. That's not something that's ever been done before. Sharing a cooking station with other people? How were they supposed to even get anything done? Most complex dishes required several things happening at once to finish the dish in the time frame. But in a work station, there were only six burners, meaning each person would only get one at a time. Not to mention there were only two ovens. Knives and other personal things would be no problem, and space wouldn't be too big an issue since the counters were quite large. But the limited access to appliances would surely be a challenge. She hated to admit it, but it certainly was a good challenge, and it certainly caught her by surprise.

"But wait! That's not all!"

One could almost reach out and grab the crushed hopes and dreams that many of the students faced at this point. Many of them, having grown up in elite culinary settings, were all too used to having as many appliances and space as necessary, so adding anything on top of the challenge was a nail in the coffin.

"In addition to sharing cooking stations, you may only use five ingredients to create your dish!"

At this point, the crowd had grown silent, as if trying to take in what he had just said. Only five ingredients? How was one supposed to create any sort of dish that could be considered delicious with such a limited number of ingredients to work with?

"Now, before you get too upset, let me explain. Tootsuki's entire ingredient storage has been opened for student access during this event! Staples and basic necessities are not included in the five ingredients and have been provided at each work station. In essence, the only limitation is on things other than basic seasonings and cooking materials! You will have one hour to find your station assignment, and then you will have three hours to prepare your dish. If you finish early, you may present to the judges as soon as you are ready. In order to pass this event, you must earn the passing vote by the majority of the five judges. Your dish can be of any theme or cuisine. Your events will begin in one hour! Good luck!"

Even with the caveat, Hisako shuddered. The thundering crowd around her was blocked from her attention as it died into a faint rumble. She was concerned before, but now she was actually worried about her future. This could be the event to end everything. After all, her specialty was medicinal cooking, a style that required copious amounts of herbs and spices with remedial properties. Depending on which were provided as basic necessities, she wouldn't be able to use her specialty if she wanted to actually have any other ingredients aside from spices. Just to use the core set of Chinese five-spice, if not included in the staples, would mean she had no other ingredients to work with…

Not to mention they only have five ingredients between the pair, meaning she has to work with Yukihira in order to select their five ingredients. Speaking of, Yukihira seemed to be in deep thought next to her. Despite the loud crowd around him, he seemed to completely zone the sound out. He seemed so lost in thought, actually, that when Hisako turned to look at him, he didn't react at all.

On closer inspection, Yukihira actually wasn't a bad looking guy. He had a goofy grin that betrayed the experience he had in cooking but when he was serious, he really devoted himself to his craft. His fiery red hair complemented his fiery personality, and despite the zero amount of effort that seemed to be put into styling it, it suited him. She found herself growing a little warm, and started when she realized she had been staring at him. She quickly turned back, her face red. _What's wrong with me? That's never happened before…_

Yukihira, on the other hand, seemed to come back to reality. "Arato, it looks like we're in for a challenge huh? Not that this'll be too hard for us, but it won't be easy."

"Y-yeah." She took a moment to collect herself. "Do you have any ideas?"

He frowns, crossing his arms. "Honestly, not really... We never had to use only five ingredients at the diner before. Well, I'm sure it'll be fine!"

"How can you be so carefree at a time like this? We both have no idea what to do, and we only have an hour before the cooking starts!"

"Well, that's true." He crosses his arms and shrugs. "But if we spend the entire time being worried about what's going to happen, we won't be able to think with a clear mind. So I think it's better to go in as clear headed as possible, even if that means being a little carefree."

"Huh."

It wasn't a bad point, honestly. Panicking would help no one, and Hisako certainly knew that being afraid wouldn't make a dish come to her mind any sooner. But that still didn't change the fact that her specialty had been stripped from her, and even Yukihira seemed stumped.

"Come on, Arato. We have an hour before we have to go to the stations, right? We can try to do some brainstorming with what little time we have."

Wordlessly, she nodded and the two set off for the Polar Star Dorm.

* * *

"What about this?"

"No, that won't work! It's not going to be good enough..."

Hisako struggled to think of any ingredient combinations that could work within a five ingredient limit. One problem was that five ingredients was a small amount for sure, but another was that they didn't know what ingredients were being provided as staples. Not to mention, what classified as an ingredient.

Because if she wanted to use, say, beef, would she get access to the whole cow? Or just a cut of the meat? Would 'fish' as an ingredient allow her to use a whole fish or just the fillet?

"This really is a hard challenge, isn't it?"

Yukihira's voice sounded calm and steady, contrary to his words. He grinned. "There's really not much we can think of without knowing everything. Maybe they purposely leave details out so we're forced to think on our feet? And so we can't use this first hour as prep time."

"Yeah, it would seem so. I mean, my entire repertoire relies on different medicinal herbs and spices, so having only five ingredients really limits my abilities..."

"Thinking like that won't get you very far in life, you know. Isn't that the whole point of this challenge? You gotta be able to adapt and overcome. What'll you do in a restaurant if a customer wants a very specific kind of order?"

"Shut up, I know that! It's just not any easier with this limit..."

Yukihira's words had truth to them, although they were masked by his somewhat demeaning choice of vocabulary.

Hisako rubbed her temples, leaning on the stainless steel countertop. "Let's think strategically for a bit. If you have only five ingredients, what must be true of those ingredients if you want to make something delicious?"

"I don't know, they have to complement each other?"

"That, sure, but what else?"

Scratching his chin, Yukihira seemed to come to the answer. "At least one of them must have a strong flavor."

She smiled. Maybe they were finally getting somewhere. "Right, strong doesn't have to be in a sense of overpowering, but at least one has to have the flavor in order to carry the dish, and the others have to enhance it. When you think about dishes in the real world that use less than five ingredients, what do you think of?"

"Well, at it's most basic, sushi only uses five ingredients. Fish, rice, vinegar, wasabi, and soy sauce. And not even all sushi uses that many ingredients."

"And the whole concept of sushi is that it's a flavor that's achieved by each ingredient harmonizing and enhancing the other. When you think of sushi, though, what comes to mind first?"

"The fish, normally."

She finally felt like something was clicking in her head. Something was coming together. "Right, even though most sushi experts say that the rice is the most important part of sushi, sushi is normally differentiated from each other by the type of fish used. And while the rice can be made in different ways with different combinations, excluding that there aren't many ingredients that go into sushi."

Yukihira still seemed a bit confused. "Okay, I get all that, but what are you trying to imply? Do you want to make sushi or something?"

She shook her head. "No, neither of us are sushi chefs, and that's not a skill that we can replicate in such a short amount of time."

"What do you suggest then?"

Hisako closed her eyes to collect her thoughts a bit. "Sushi is about highlighting the natural flavor of the fish by giving it a base to work off of, which is the rice, and other ingredients to enhance its flavor. I think the only way that we can successfully use only five ingredients is to follow that sort of thinking."

Going to the cabinet, Yukihira started looking through what was lying around. "Well, I can get on board with that, but we still don't know what five ingredients we can use that'll fit that sort of idea."

"Think about it. We don't really have a lot of ingredients to work with, so building complex and deep flavors is nearly impossible. But what we _can_ do is try to find something with a strong natural flavor that can be enhanced easily. In a way, having an ingredient limit means that we only need to make sure a few things complement each other."

"So we need a main ingredient to highlight, followed by a base for it to work off of and three other complementing parts?"

"I think something like that would be best."

Yukihira pulled something out of the cupboard and smiled mischievously. "Well, if you're up for it, I'm more than happy to try that out."

* * *

Stepping into their station, Hisako could only gawk.

 _This can't be happening_.

Standing across from them, in the same station, was none other than Hayama Akira. And that means the other person at their station...

"Well Hisako, I hope we both do well here."

"O-of course, Erina-sama."

Normally, Hisako would be ecstatic to work beside Erina-sama, but in a situation like this she didn't want to be a hindrance to her by taking up too much space. But at the same time, if she just let Erina-sama use all of the space she needs, Hisako might not get the amount of work done in order to pass the challenge.

Speaking of having to share the station, she looked around to see who the last pair at their station was. They weren't here yet, but Hisako saw a pair walking in from the tunnel who were walking straight towards them. She squinted slightly, trying to figure out who they were. As they grew closer, she could hear their chatter. One was a girl, who seemed about as average as one could get. Dark brown hair, tied back in a ponytail. She wore thin glasses and a rather complacent expression adorned her face. Her partner was a rather tall boy with black hair cut extremely short, reminiscent of the haircuts Hisako saw in baseball manga.

"Wow, quite a few celebrities at this station! Right, Tama?"

"Just focus on the task at hand, Koji. We can't afford to lose focus right now."

"Well, you can say that, but still! The master of spice, the tenth seat and her aide, and the upstart first year, all in one place with us!"

"Didn't I say to focus?"

Hisako, for some reason, can't help but feel as if that's how she and Yukihira interact. As the two approach, she's the first to talk. "So, who are you two?"

The tall boy steps forward cheerfully, extending a hand. "The name's Katamura Koji!" He gestures at the girl beside him, still grinning. "And this is my friend, Yamato Tama! Feel free to call me Koji! Not sure about Tama though."

"Tama is fine..."

Yukihira steps forward from behind Hisako and shakes Koji's hand warmly. "Nice too met ya! I'm Yukihira Souma, and this is my partner Arato Hisako."

"Ahaha, I already know who you guys are, but nice too met ya nonetheless! Good luck out there!" Koji smile is carefree and easy going. "Try not to let us get in your way!"

Tama proceeds to pull on his arm to the other side of the station, muttering something about needing to focus.

 _Are they dating or something?_

As she turns to check on things with Yukihira though, Erina-sama stops her.

"H-Hisako, if you need help with anything, just let me know. I would hate it if you were to fail and get expelled here."

Warmth flooded through her heart, as Erina-sama's words washed over her. "Of course, Erina-sama. I will also do my best to assist you."

Erina-sama smiled and nodded her head, gesturing to go. "You should go now, your B-class gourmet partner is going to need all the help he can get."

That part didn't sit as well with her, but she was unsure why. Slightly unsettled, she bowed and took her leave. Yukihira was already at the station, looking through what ingredients were provided for them. When he noticed her coming over, he motioned with his hand to come take a look.

"The provided ingredients are about as limited as we expected... Salt, pepper and sugar are the only real seasonings. We do have oil and butter, but that's it in terms of fats. There _is_ flour, so that could be useful. Oh! And there's actually cream as well!"

"Well, it won't really change our plan, right? We can actually use the flour and fats, and salt and pepper is always good! And the cream will give us one more ingredient to work with."

Hisako nodded, standing up. "We should be able to do this."

She glanced up at the clock hanging above the stadium. Their time would start soon. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Things were going to be okay. She was going to pass. She had Yukihira with her, and Erina-sama would be at the same station.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Yukihira's confident grin.

"Don't worry, we've got this."

For the first time, instead of being annoyed, she smiled back.

"Let's do this."

* * *

The timer buzzed and everyone in their arena rushed to the ingredients pantry. In a large tent, shelves and shelves of different ingredients were lined up neatly. There were so many, in fact, that at the entrance there was a directory indicating where one could find specific ingredients. As both Yukihira and Hisako hurried in, they quickly surveyed the directory and Yukihira ran off to the left.

"I'll handle the refrigerated stuff, you handle the rest!"

Hisako nodded and quickly made her way down the aisles of food. The worry had all but dissipated in the heat of the moment, and she was zoned in on completing this challenge. Scanning the aisles with as much speed as possible, she quickly grabbed the three ingredients she could: rice, soy sauce, lemon, and dill. She quickly registered the four items as part of her set before leaving the tent and hurrying back to the station. Yukihira was already there, a container of cream on the counter and a box of something else in his hands. Wordlessly, the two of them began working.

Grabbing a low rim pot, Hisako started one of the burners with the rice, hoping to partially soften it before the rest of the cooking happened. Beside her, Yukihira had filled another pot with a splash of cream, a knob of butter, chopped dill leaves, and the last ingredient: salted fish roe. As that began to simmer, Hisako went back to the bench and started squeezing lemons and shaving zest.

Almost completely absorbed in her own cooking, Hisako forgot for a moment that there were other people at her station. Beside her, Koji was kneading what appeared to be a sort of dough, and across from her Erina-sama was chopping carrots. Erina-sama, who glanced up at Koji's dough, seemed curious.

"What are you planning on making with that?'

Looking up, Koji smiled. "Well, that'd be no fun if I told you, right?"

Hisako would have laughed if she wasn't in a situation like the event, because that sort of response was similar to what Yukihira might have said. And just like Yukihira, it seemed to annoy Erina-sama a bit. She almost felt like scolding him for addressing her Erina-sama in that way, but she let it slide.

"Hmph, whatever."

Erina quickly took her thinly chopped carrots and set them on a burner. Hayama had already begun toasting some spices, and was moving to open the oven just as Koji brought his dough over. Tama, on the other hand, who had been using a burner just now to roast something, moved over to the counter where there was now open space. Hisako didn't realize until just now, but was it possible that those two were actually skilled at cooking?

 _They keep moving to finish their current task as soon as someone needs that area, and they stay efficient by moving to the now open space... But that means that they aren't only watching our movements, but..._

 _They already know what we're making too?_

She stood shocked for a moment, before resuming her task. It was incredible that somehow, they avoided any and all collisions, contrary to the numerous other stations, judging by the sounds of clanging bowls and angry shouts. Instead of the six of them being constantly at odds, fighting over space, it felt more as if they were a single cohesive kitchen unit preparing a three course meal. From Erina-sama, Hayama and Yukihira, she expected this, but she wouldn't have imagined that the other two would have been able to keep up at the same level. She'd have to be careful of them in the future.

The cooking continued rather smoothly, considering that part of the entire challenge was that it wasn't supposed to be smooth, but perhaps it's not too much of a surprise considering the caliber of chefs working at the station.

It was only about forty five minutes by the time Hisako and Yukihira finished their dish. Looking around, it seemed they were one of the first to finish.

"Ready, Arato?"

She picked up a tray holding some of the servings of their dish. "As ready as I'll ever be. Come on, let's get this over with."

* * *

The two of them strode up to the judges table, who had been chatting and observing cooking. They seemed taken aback when they realized that a team had already completed a dish, in only 45 minutes out of the provided 180.

"Well, um, please present your dish."

In the crowd, the upperclassmen who could be bothered to come watched in interest.

The two of them walked up, serving a dish to each of the five judges. In it was a bowl of what seemed to be porridge, speckled with green and a slight pink hue. The judges looked down in interest.

"Well, it certainly doesn't look like much... But it does seem that it fit within the five ingredient limit, don't you think?"

"Yes, at most I count four ingredients, and there is certainly cream in here, meaning that that's not one of the five..."

"Why don't we just give it a try? I'm sure everything will be more clear once we taste it."

In unison, the five judges lift a spoonful to their mouth and chew thoughtfully. The crowd around them leaned in as well, wondering what the verdict would be. One of the judges cleared his throat, and took another bite. The rest did something similar.

Yukihira smiled. "Well? What do you think of Yukihira's Fish Roe Risotto?"

The judge in the middle took another bite and swallowed it thoughtfully. "There's a lot of cream and butter, yet it isn't too rich. The pink ingredient you used, it was salted pollock roe, correct?"

"That's correct."

"You did an excellent job of utilizing the strong flavor of the fish roe. Pollock has fishy tasting roe, yet you managed to keep it in check. Its saltiness and fishiness are complemented by the creaminess, which creates a very rich and luxurious texture and flavor. Plus, because roe can break apart very easily, it spreads very evenly and distributes a balance across the entire dish. All of this is only accented by the fact that you served it as a risotto, because rice has a wonderful mouthfeel, especially given the creamy texture. You've also kept the integrity of the rice, allowing it to still give off a satisfying bite while absorbing all of the delicious flavors."

Another judge pipes in. "But typically, salted pollock roe is a very strong flavor... It is extremely salty and fishy, meaning when combined with butter and cream, it would be overly rich... How did you make it come together in such a strong harmony?"

Hisako piped in, excited by their reactions so far. "It was a several step process! The first is pepper, which isn't very spicy but does a good job at offsetting overly rich foods due to its slight amount of heat, keeping the mouth from becoming too oversaturated with rich and creamy textures. Second is lemon, which is traditionally served with fish. Instead we used it with fish roe, but it serves the same purpose. The acidity of the lemon cuts into the creaminess of the risotto, and it also creates a perfect balance with the fish roe between salty and sour. To prevent it from becoming overbearing though, we used soy sauce and sugar, which not only further cut into the richness of the cream, but harmonizes with the fish roe to create a burst of flavor that wasn't solely one dimensional. Lastly, we used dill, an herb which is commonly served alongside fish and reduces the fishy flavor, enhancing it where it can."

"I see... That certainly makes sense! The soy sauce serves as a refreshing flavor that builds upon the rather one dimensional flavor of fish roe and cream! Furthermore, when you eat it, you are first hit by the sour of the lemon and the saltiness of the roe and soy sauce! However, after that flavor shock, you are soothed by the delicious and rich creamy risotto, which is only accented by the dill! And once you finish the bite, you are left in a state of richness, which you want to immediately cut into by taking another bite! The ingredients here create a cycle which is impossible to escape!"

Another judge, looking at the bowl, almost seems confused. "Yet no matter how much I eat, I don't feel full! And normally, this much creamy food would cause me to feel bloated after, or weak with too much rich food, but instead, I feel fine! Is this a result of the acidity and saltiness which keep me refreshed?"

Hisako, once again, raised her finger. "While that certainly is true, it might also be a result of the dill! Dill as an herb was used traditionally in Europe as a medicine known to aid in loss of appetite and stomach problems!"

"Incredible! So the sole spice they chose to incorporate also happened to be one that not only tasted good, but addressed two of the most prominent issues a dish like this would have! In a way, it reminds me of sushi! Using a single meat, and enhancing it through the use of other ingredients that build upon the core flavor, in this case fishiness!"

"You truly captured the essence of what it means to use a small number of ingredients to enhance each of their natural flavors and create a coherent dish!"

The score went up: a resounding unanimous success.

"It wasn't much!"

Yukihira and Hisako smiled, glancing at each other. _It looks like we really did it!_ He extended a fist to her. Taken aback at first, she tentatively reached out and bumped it.

"Good job, Arato."

"You too, Yukihira."

* * *

The two of them sat up in the stands, still a whopping two hours left on the clock before the challenge ended. They sat in the front row, and looked down at the stadium, at ease with the fact that their Day 2 is over.

"What do you think about the rest of the contestants?"

"Eh, I don't know. I kinda want to go celebrate though. That was a fun challenge!"

"I don't know if fun is the right word for that, but yeah, I see what you mean."

Yukihira leaned back. "Well, I am at least curious about what Nakiri and the others in our group are making, so I'll stay for those."

Hisako grinned, happy, but not too sure as to why. "Yeah, we can go celebrate after this."

They watched with interest as Erina-sama pulled something out of a sous vide machine, which was definitely a steak of some sort. As soon as it hit the searing pan, an incredible scent started to fill the room. Hisako tried to pinpoint it, but struggled. It was a scent that felt so familiar, but still unknown. "Do you know what that smell is?"

He smiles a dumb grin. "Not a clue! Smells good though."

 _I'm not sure why I expected anything else, honestly._

Before long, Erina-sama had finished their dish and both her and Hayama walked up to the judging table. The judges looked intrigued when they saw the pair that approached them, given the reputation of both partners. "What do you have for us today?"

Hayama set forth the trays of food, revealing a steak with what appeared to be finely shredded carrots on top.

The judges seemed to drool with anticipation. "It certainly is a beautiful dish... Why don't we have a taste?"

They all cut into it effortlessly, getting a bit of everything onto their fork and putting the entire thing into their mouth. Almost instantly, their eyes light up.

"The beef is delicious... Fatty, tender and cooked to a perfect medium rare. But what makes this dish truly amazing is the carrots! They are the absolute perfect accompaniment!"

Another judge takes another bite enthusiastically. "Onion is commonly used as a pair for steak, but using carrot instead works quite well! Onion is good because when caramelized they create a sweet, acidic flavor. However, the carrots retain much more crunch, are still sweet, and you have paired them with a balsamic vinaigrette! But there's a depth to this carrot... What is it?"

"It would be cumin and coriander."

The judge's eyes widen. "I see! Cumin has a strong flavor which evokes warmth! It is earthy and nutty, which pairs similarly with meat as does wine! The slight bitterness turns to cut into the richness of the meat, which was also seasoned with cumin."

"Not to mention, coriander, also known as cilantro, has a distinct flavor which is accented by the earthiness! It evokes a freshness that contrasts the deep flavors of the cumin which only makes it more delicious! By creating a contrast of flavors between the two distinct spices, using the tender beef and sweet, balsamic carrots, the two of you have created a deliciously coherent dish!"

"The oil used as part of the vinaigrette also create a wonderful mouth feel that makes the switch to distinct acidic flavors all the more clear. By taking advantage of contrasting flavors, from the acidic, to the rich, to the sweet, the endless transitions do not only keep the dish delicious and interesting all the way through, but make it showcase the simplicity behind its ingredients! Splendid!"

"Wow, that looks good! I wonder if she'll make it for me sometime."

That last part, said by Yukihira, garnered a slap on the arm from Hisako. She sighed, again unsurprised by how used she was to his behavior. That said, it did seem like a very delicious dish. She could feel her mouth watering at the sight of it. The contrast between meat and vegetable, using the other ingredients to showcase those differences... It was an amazing idea, befitting a pair of their caliber.

However, as soon as Erina-sama and Hayama had left, another unanimous pass having happened, the judges were faced with yet another pair, this time coming from Tama and Koji.

"Oh my... Another dish so soon. What have you prepared for us?"

Setting down the plates, Koji smiles. It appears to be some sort of pizza, except the toppings are completely foreign, looking nothing at all like something one would normally find on a pizza.

Hisako leans over, whispering to Yukihira, "What do you think that is?"

"Hmmm... I mean, it looks like a pizza, but I have no idea what's on it. It looks sort of like... fish?"

"Hm."

It _did_ look like fish, but she wasn't entirely sure what kind it was, much less what was underneath it. It also looked like there were cucumbers on top? She waited eagerly to see what it was that those two made. If their kitchen skills were anything to go by, they certainly had talent.

"What you have is a pizza, Koji style!"

"I'm here too you know."

"Koji and Tama style!"

Hisako let out a laugh, and Yukihira chuckled too. Were these people real? This seemed like something straight out of a comedy bit. In fact, they seemed so animated that it almost seemed like just that: an anime.

The pizza was sliced and each judge was served a piece. They looked at each other, almost in confusion, and took a bite. The crowd around Hisako grew quiet, intrigued by such a bizarre looking dish.

One of the judges cleared his throat. "Let me preface this by saying that this pizza is delicious! But it is so bizarre that my mind is struggling to comprehend what is happening..."

Another judge, who also seems a tad confused, tries to explain the dish. "The topping is seared mackerel, correct? Mackerel is an extremely salty and fishy fish which, when used correctly, has potential to explode with flavor. By searing it, you've trapped the flavors inside the fish without overcooking it, and keeping it in pieces keeps each piece succulent. The base is a soy sauce infused mayonnaise. Another topping is Japanese pickle, or tsukemono. In essence, what you have created is a Japanese pizza that contains very traditional flavors!"

That made a lot of sense. Just like how Hisako and Yukihira thought of sushi as a simple food, it turns out a large portion of Japanese cuisine is based around simplicity and the natural flavor of ingredients! And a pizza is one of the most simple foods, so to pair the two together is actually quite ingenious!

"The flavor of the fish is complemented by soy sauce, as is most Japanese prepared fish, and yet because you chose mackerel, it could have been overly salty. However, by using mayonnaise, you cut into it with a creamy texture which helps mellow out the fishiness and saltiness! Additionally, to keep it from being too creamy, the tsukemono add a refreshing bite that cleanse the palate!"

"And what's more impressive is that you made the decision to keep the dough bland and not salt it at all! Normally, doughs are made with a pinch or two of salt, but by abstaining from doing that, the dough ensures that the toppings don't overpower each other!"

Tama was smiling, perhaps the first time Hisako had seen her smile since they had met, which granted wasn't very long ago. "Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed the food."

Koji gave her a thumbs up as the score went up, which was yet again unanimous.

As the two made their way outside, Yukihira stood up. "Well, that was interesting! I figured they'd be good at cooking after seeing what they were like in the kitchen."

"You noticed too?"

He scoffed. "Of course! I worked in the greatest restaurant of all time, you know."

Chuckling lightly, Hisako got up as well. "Sure, whatever you say, Yukihira."

"You ready to get out of here? I think the Polar Star Dorm is hosting a party for everyone who passed."

She checked her watch. "I should check on Erina-sama first before I do that... I'll let you know if I can make it later."

Yukihira gave her a thumbs up. "Sure thing!"

* * *

Walking back to her dorm, Hisako dropped off her things and went to find Erina-sama. _She should be in her room right now..._

Returning to Erina-sama's room, she called out, "Erina-sama? I'm back!"

Erina-sama emerged from the hallway. "Welcome back, Hisako. You did well. I'm glad to see you passed."

"Thank you! I'm glad you passed as well, not that it was ever in question though..."

"Yes, well, Hayama is a rather experienced individual, so he certainly doesn't get in my way very much. Rather, his nose is quite strong. Anyways, what are you doing for the rest of the day? You don't need to attend to me during the Challenge, you know that, right?"

Hisako faltered. Was she not needed anymore? "O-of course, Erina-sama, I just wanted to check on you-"

"Ah! Hisako, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you coming here for me it's just... I don't... Want to take away your time or anything."

"Don't worry, Erina-sama! It'd be my honor to spend the rest of the day with you!"

Erina-sama smiled sweetly, as if indulging in a guilty pleasure. "Well, if you say so. You can come in to my room."

Hisako, on the other hand, pulled out her phone, opening her conversation with Yukihira.

 _"Sorry, I can't make it today... Invite me next time though! I'd be happy to go!"_

A reply came extremely quickly.

 _"Don't worry about it! See ya tomorrow!"_

She found herself surprisingly sad that she wouldn't get to go, but as for why, she was unsure. But regardless, she was going to spend the rest of the day with Erina-sama, and make sure she realized how important she was to her. After all, Erina-sama was her everything.

Despite all that, even Erina-sama had praised her today, and she had felt confidence in what she was doing during the challenge. And for the first time, she felt as if she had an idea as to why that was. Opening her phone once again, she shot one last text.

 _"Thank you, Yukihira."_

A few seconds passed.

 _"For what?"_

Hisako smiled.

 _"Don't worry about it. See ya tomorrow :)"_

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! This is my gift to you: a story that hasn't updated in over a year!**

 **I can't promise the next update will come soon, but it will come eventually. Thank you all for being patient, and I understand if some of you have given up at this point. I haven't kept up with the community, so I hope that this pairing is received well.**

 **See you all sometime next year!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


End file.
